De simples lueurs dans les couloirs silencieux
by Na.Shao
Summary: Et bientôt, la poussière des jours heureux ne sera plus une fatalité ni un piège amer mais une douleur apaisée, nostalgique, que Remus Lupin contemplera dans l'ombre du chemin parcouru.
1. Au petit jour gelé

**Blabla inutile :** je me lance donc dans un nouveau défi pour ce mois de Juillet qui commence à peine - le CampNaNo (qui préfigure le NaNoWriMo de Novembre, où le but est d'écrire 50k en l'espace d'un mois). Je me suis fixée 20k environ pour cette fiction, peut-être moins, peut-être plus, je ne sais pas vraiment. Il est certain qu'elle me tient énormément à cœur pour de nombreuses raisons personnelles ; à travers tous ces mots assemblés et toutes ses phrases déposées sur le papier, je cherche à digérer des traumatismes qui m'ont marquée et qui ont forgé la personne que je suis aujourd'hui.

Il s'agira d'un **UA (Univers Alternatif)** qui reprendra la trame des sept livres, tout en prenant quelques libertés quant au canon. L'histoire s'oriente sur une probable romance, sachez-le ; et prenez bien en compte que certains passages seront parfois difficiles émotionnellement parlant.

Le titre de la fanfiction vient du poème "Immeuble I" de Dominique Grandmont ; le titre du chapitre, de celui de René Daumal, "La sueur panique."

Bonne lecture.

* * *

« ici l'heure  
ne garde  
ni n'égare

ici l'herbe  
se repose  
des ruines

que j'arrive  
ou que je  
parte

rien ne se  
modifie. »

_Après le pas_ – Silvia Baron Supervielle

Il s'était déjà préparé à ce que la fleur fane, à ce que le ciel rougissant de bleu finisse par tourner ; mais si vite, si soudainement, un grand froid le prend et déjà, la main de Nymphadora semble saisie par le gel futur qui, dans un mois, avalera la cime des arbres et peindra de grands aplats blancs le long de leurs troncs. Sa poitrine n'est plus agitée d'une toux incessante ; ses cheveux, dans leur préparation au sommeil infini, ont gardé une couleur proche de celle de son mari, et le brun terne s'étale en mèches grasses autour de son visage pâle. Le souffle s'est stoppé et l'odeur d'antiseptique rampe au sol, grimpe à chaque mur, dégouline le long de ses bras. La perfusion continue son goutte à goutte mais n'atténue plus aucune douleur, car il n'y a plus de corps en motion à apaiser ; il n'y a plus d'âme à anesthésier.

Des larmes disgracieuses lui échappent malgré sa volonté de ne pas pleurer, et bientôt, il sent la main frêle de Teddy entre ses doigts, les sillons épais et rugueux de ses veines contre sa peau rongée d'angoisse.

Derrière Remus, le soleil finit par éclater et se disperser dans la grisaille de ce long dimanche d'automne.

* * *

Dans l'ombre de la nuit, les joints de ses mains craquent alors que le silence l'embrasse et caresse ses avant-bras mutilés par une récente transformation. Les lambeaux du jour sont déjà partis bien loin, inhalés et dilués par la grandeur de cette nuit d'encre qui n'aspire qu'au repos le plus paisible, et c'est également ce que Remus recherche : un peu de sommeil après des jours sans fin, noyés dans un océan de désespoir qu'aucun mot ne pourrait décrire, qu'aucune parole ne saurait rendre réelle. Un océan lui fait face et l'horizon est bientôt rongé par la poussière particulière qui naît de ceux qui restent, de ceux qui souffrent et observent la fin de la course avec le plus profond des tourments.

Il fait les cent pas dans le couloir sans lumière qui relie sa chambre et le salon, l'angoisse entre les mailles de sa peau, la douleur liquide dans son œsophage brûlant. La lune semble l'observer à travers la fenêtre, méprisante, glorieuse dans son bain d'étoiles et de brouillard qui enveloppe Londres d'une aura bien malheureuse.

La mort distillée au creux de l'estomac, il s'adosse au mur de la cuisine dans le noir le plus complet, la tasse de Nymphadora vide mais encore sale trônant timidement dans l'évier ; un cercle brun s'est formé tout au fond ainsi que sur les bords blancs de la porcelaine qui se complait dans le bourgeonnement châtain qui l'habille.

Les doigts agités de tremblements, Remus ferme les yeux et se laisse le droit de suffoquer alors que le mur percé d'étoiles, contre son dos, arrose sans vergogne ses membres décharnés.

* * *

Il finit par se remettre au lit, le soleil sur ses talons ; il s'endort dans l'ombre dense de ses rêves, imbibés de l'odeur de sa femme disparue, des larmes claires au coin de ses yeux chargés d'une fatigue terrible et inexplicable. Lorsque midi sonne, dans un miracle fragile, le sommeil lui fait enfin grâce des souvenirs qui le hantent de la pire des façons.

* * *

A l'aube d'il ne sait quel jour, Remus contemple l'eau qui lèche les bords fortifiés de la Tamise, une longue attente dans l'âme ; attente harassante, fragile, obscure, qui lui tient la main et serre ses doigts entre les siens comme l'absence anémiée qui court dans ses veines brillantes de sang et de glace. L'anéantissement total qui croise sans cesse son chemin lui donne régulièrement les clés de cette prison intérieure qui gonfle ses yeux de rougeurs et de pleurs, qui l'assaille de souvenirs d'un temps dorénavant révolu.

Quand il rentre finalement avec la sensation fugace de l'eau autour de ses bras, l'image de Teddy assis dans le salon, le regard vide, le cueille hors de sa rêverie morbide. Le jeune homme lève les yeux vers son père, quelques mèches d'un rose éclatant s'échappant d'entre ses amies pourpres. Remus sent son cœur se déchirer et des images d'un passé si proche et pourtant si lointain lui reviennent ; la couleur favorite de Nymphadora, ses épaules balayées par d'abondants cheveux bruns qu'elle avait enfin laissés pousser, ce rose qu'elle aimant tant porter quand elle était plus jeune, plus vive, plus enthousiaste, _vivante._

Il se rend compte avec honte qu'il n'a quasiment pas parlé à son fils depuis deux jours, deux jours qui semblent être une éternité face à ce spectre effrayant qu'est la mort ; une colère étrange le saisit à l'idée d'être bien incapable de s'occuper de l'adolescent qui porte ses traits mais pas son affliction. Remus voudrait oublier ses responsabilités un temps, oublier qu'il doit faire un pas devant l'autre, qu'il doit continuer le chemin qui se creuse à ses pieds, et la culpabilité l'assaille, le martèle d'une nausée inconfortable ; comment pourrait-il penser _une seule seconde_ abandonner Teddy à sa propre souffrance ? Un sentiment d'abandon gonfle sa poitrine d'une douleur aigüe, et les larmes reviennent taper contre ses paupières qu'il croyait définitivement au repos pour la journée tant les vagues ont ruisselé le long de ses joues émaciées pendant des heures et des heures durant.

Des éclairs pâlissent le ciel et déposent des reflets d'argent dans les yeux verts de son fils ; chaque pas lui coûte une angoisse démesurée, mais Remus en vient finalement à s'avancer pour attraper Teddy dans une étreinte pénible pour tous les deux, mais essentielle pour arrêter un peu de cette hémorragie qui les tue lentement. Un sanglot étranglé se coince dans sa gorge ; seuls les bras chétifs de l'adolescent lui permettent de rester ancré sur Terre, malgré son dos brisé par une peine sanglante, malgré sa peau irritée par l'afflux inconsistant d'eau entre les cils épais de ses yeux perdus.

* * *

– Depuis quand tu t'es pris de passion pour la cigarette ?

Le noir au creux de l'œil, Sirius l'observe, adossé contre le cadre de la porte de cette chambre désertée par la vie, un sourcil perplexe relevé.

Remus ne prend même pas la peine de se retourner et laisse la fumée poudreuse lui intoxiquer les poumons de façon lascive.

– J'ai l'impression de la retrouver dans le goût amer du tabac, ou quelque chose du genre, murmure-t-il éventuellement alors que la vie londonienne se déroule devant ses yeux. La vitre forme un rideau opaque entre son regard terne et le monde extérieur, mais son reflet pâle, réverbéré dans le verre face à lui, le plonge dans une dialectique étrange ; présent et absent, vivant et mourant dans un espace qu'il n'arrive plus à percevoir comme sien.

Sirius prend le temps de considérer son meilleur ami dans son entièreté, dans toute sa douleur et toute sa clarté aveugle, toute cette angoisse immaculée. Aucun mot ne saurait décrire ce qu'il éprouve – cette colère, cette tristesse, cette aigreur, condensées dans tous les pores de sa peau, qu'il ressent pour cette stupide, stupide maladie qui a arraché Dora à leur famille – et aucun geste ne saurait réconforter Remus qui semble parti dans de morbides contemplations. Le soleil épouse les mèches terreuses qui peuplent sa tête et une raideur terrible encercle ses épaules, toujours aussi fines, toujours aussi frêles. La fumée de cigarette s'enroule autour de ses poignets légèrement rougis par le baiser délicat du froid ; dans ses yeux, la pluie semble pour toujours en action, s'écrasant dans l'ombre de ses arcades, contre les murs d'os et de peau.

Perdu dans un pays sans nuit, Remus reste muet, ses cicatrices luisant face à la lumière automnale qui peint de longues traînées orangées sur les murs ; et soudain son corps reprend vie quand les mouvements mécaniques reprennent leurs droits et leurs habitudes. Il paraît enfin s'apercevoir de la présence de Sirius avec un niveau de conscience bien plus élevé – plus alerte, il ouvre de grands yeux toujours assombris par l'orage et les dirige vers son ami qui, patiemment, ne fait aucun geste brusque.

En quelques secondes, Remus est entre ses bras, l'odeur de cigarette l'enveloppant comme une carapace, et Sirius ferme les yeux, le laisse briser ce sas de sécurité où les apparences se broient face au poids de la perte, de l'absence, du feu dont les dernières braises ne sont pas suffisantes pour relancer un brasier plus clair que la luminescence des jours d'été.

Des sanglots cognent contre les murs où s'accumulent des photographies de temps différents, d'époques bien particulières ; Sirius resserre son étreinte, graduellement, en écoutant, en se taisant, en acceptant de n'être qu'un réceptacle, qu'une éponge pour quelques heures arrachées au flux temporel. Remus n'est plus qu'un morceau de glace cassant, une bouteille d'éther instable dont les particules s'échappent dans l'air sans que rien ne soit perçu ; et le soir descend lentement sur Londres qui clôt une nouvelle journée griffée par la mélancolie.

* * *

Il se souvient encore de ce jour-là, des larmes qui avaient peint ses joues d'un rouge colérique, de ses mains qui avaient tremblé si fort qu'il avait mis bien du temps à se contrôler ; la panique avait pris le dessus, l'avait délaissé au bord de la plage, aux mains de la mer et de la fin de journée chaude d'un été ancien. Bill s'était assis près de lui, les yeux dirigés vers l'horizon, et de loin, Fleur contemplait leur interaction silencieuse avec une inquiétude proéminente tambourinant contre sa poitrine.

Puis il s'était ébréché sans aucune indication, avait laissé les mots dégringoler hors de sa bouche sèche et désespérée ; les veines gonflées de haine, d'horreur, la maladie s'était formée en paroles et en gestes violents et brutaux, rapidement calmés par un Bill déboussolé mais suffisamment patient pour ne pas lâcher Teddy.

Au creux de ses draps dévastés par les mouvements de son corps, le jeune homme ne sait plus très bien quel rythme il doit adopter, s'il doit se lever, tenter de manger, ou simplement s'autoriser un profond vague à l'âme. Soutenir son père n'est pas des plus simples - enfermé dans un mutisme dominant qui ne laisse de l'espace qu'aux gestes et manifestations d'affection, mais jamais à une parole concrète, Remus ne fait rien pour colmater la plaie qui suinte et saigne abondamment depuis des jours et des jours.

Presque une semaine passée à accompagner la mort de loin ; presque une semaine à contempler l'absence dédaigneuse de cette mère partie trop jeune, trop tôt. Y repenser lui donne la nausée tant il se sent impuissant face à ce destin funeste dont il avait bien vite compris la finalité. Le poison s'était propagé, gangrénant les cellules, le sang, la peau et la vitalité de sa mère ; une étoile ardente devenue silencieuse dans les ténèbres du monde. Son cœur se serre à l'idée que le même sort s'abatte sur Victoire.

Des voix venant vraisemblablement du salon le sortent de ses pensées et Teddy reconnaît la voix de Sirius qui se réverbère légèrement contre les murs, grave et imposante.

– … pas de _ta faute_, tu le sais très bien. Remus, _écoute_—

Le jeune homme entend à peine ce qui se trame dans l'autre pièce, mais trouve un intérêt limité à ce qui se dit et se passe, préférant l'étreinte réconfortante de ses coussins et de sa couette ; une brume lente recouvre son esprit lacéré de toute part, cousu de peurs et d'une mélancolie sans précédent.

Dans l'éclat du matin, ses cheveux prennent un ton bleu de Prusse, lueurs inconsistantes dans cette pièce engorgée de détresse et de ténèbres vicieuses. Inconsciemment, les mèches roses reviennent à nouveau, discrètes et délicates entre le nuage bleuté qui forme une flaque sur son oreiller blanc.

Alors que huit heures du matin s'affiche en lettres rouges contre la fine membrane que forment ses paupières sur ses yeux, Teddy rêve du sable et de la mer sans fond et trouble face à un ciel sans lumière, le nez pris dans l'encens montant toujours dans la chambre de Victoire, ses cheveux blonds coulant en rayons lisses, réguliers sur ses épaules brûlées par le soleil exténuant du début de l'été, le turquoise éclatant de ses propres mèches accrochant sans embarras aucun la lumière étourdissante de ces jours d'éternité où le sang noir ruisselle sans fin dans des veines chargées d'enthousiasme.


	2. La nacre figée des jours

**Blabla inutile :** cette fanfiction est vouée à l'échec. Enfin, c'est ce que je me suis toujours dit après avoir écrit le premier chapitre. Je n'arrive pas à la faire vivre comme je le veux, n'arrive pas à la mener vers les chemins que je désirais emprunter en traçant mon brouillon et ses lignes directrices. J'avais cependant ce chapitre deux en stock, écrit il y a un peu plus d'un an, et j'ai décidé de le publier malgré tout. Il n'est pas très long, pas forcément très intéressant mais au moins, ce sera une chose de faite.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Sa baguette trône paisiblement sur sa table de chevet, de son côté du lit, de son côté de la chambre. Un froid liquide pénètre la poitrine de Remus quand il se rend compte que cette baguette, auparavant un signe concret de la présence de Nymphadora, représente dorénavant cette absence vivace qui l'anime et qui résonne dans l'espace creux des draps. L'objet est toujours là, attendant son possesseur avec la plus douce des patiences ; toujours là, mais sans Nymphadora.

* * *

Il tente de parler aux gens, aux êtres l'entourant, à Andromeda qui a perdu sa fille, à Molly qui reste muette en repensant à Fred, à Bill qui semble égaré dans des pensées sommaires, et peu importe, peu importe car le spectre de Nymphadora plane partout, où qu'il aille, quoi qu'il fasse ; l'orage s'abat sans relâche et Remus n'est plus qu'un homme qui a perdu sa femme ; un homme veuf et vulnérable qu'on voudrait consoler sans trouver les bons mots ou la bonne veine à injecter.

Est-il vraiment à plaindre devant leurs larmes ? Jauger un niveau de douleur ne lui sied pas ; cela lui paraît même cruel. Il fait taire ses pensées les plus crues avant de pénétrer dans la douche, déterminé à appuyer sur « pause » et à vomir son malaise en le laissant s'écouler dans les tuyaux d'évacuation.

Il ne sent plus très bien sa cage thoracique ni ses pieds ; l'eau est chaude, beaucoup trop chaude et des plaques rouges mangent ses bras, ses genoux, sa poitrine. Il s'engourdit dans ce froid de l'âme, entre ces vagues aux relents étranges.

Les semaines passent ; il meurt un petit peu plus à chaque fois alors que les larmes rougissent sans cesse ses yeux. Il ne leur reconnaît même plus leur blanc d'origine, leur clarté intense devenue maintenant bancale.

* * *

Sirius laisse son carré de sucre se dissoudre vainement entre les vagues fumeuses du thé contenu dans sa tasse impeccablement blanche pendant qu'Andromeda s'épuise à manipuler quelque chose, toujours, pour ne pas se poser ; pour ne jamais se poser. Elle paraît si brave dans la négligence de ses cheveux d'ombre, dans la fraicheur de cette maison où elle est désormais seule, seule, seule, véritablement seule ; les mots restent inlassablement bloqués dans sa gorge – l'horreur n'a donc cessé de grandir depuis ce dimanche bien triste dont la douleur découle et bave sans plus de cérémonie.

Une incandescence éphémère s'allume en elle lorsqu'elle finit par se tourner vers Sirius, l'observant de longues minutes ; son cousin, surpris, relève un sourcil avant de sourire, l'âme alimentée par un sentiment dilué de joie bien que l'atmosphère y soit bien peu encline.

— Ted t'a toujours apprécié, tu sais, dit-elle d'une voix étrangement aiguë.

D'épaisses mèches brunes lui tombent sur le front, éclairant ses yeux ternes et délavés par cette poussière que Sirius en vient à retrouver chez tous ceux affectés par le deuil : cette poussière incolore, insoluble et insaisissable mais pourtant si particulière qui inonde chaque être d'un souvenir suintant et amer, brûlant et indésirable. Prenant diverses formes, elle a pris place dans sa poitrine, près de ses poumons et de son cœur : souvent, une toux le saisit, le fait suffoquer, le stoppe dans ses actions ; et il se remémore la jeune femme qui n'est plus en s'autorisant la noyade, en laissant la poudre paralyser ses muqueuses avec la plus tendre des intentions.


End file.
